Continuous phase modulation (CPM) is a nonlinear modulation scheme in which the information symbols are used to modulate the phase of a complex exponential, for example. It has been shown that a conventional CPM may be decomposed into a linear continuous phase encoder followed by a memory-less modulator. It may be desirable to adapt CPM systems for more complex systems.